Hidden From Blue Eyes
by Whimsical.Banana
Summary: NatsuRuka. Collection. It is only when Ruka's sleeping that Natsume can show his affection to him.
1. Details of His Face

I'm making a collection of… sorts. Still NatsuRuka! ^_^ I want to name this 'Sleeping Devotion', but it doesn't seem right to me.

I'm a no-good writer. I come up on stories in my head, start writing a few words, and then feel lazy writing everything. I can't even catch up on my promises! I promised on a multi-chaptered (incest), a multi-chaptered death fic, a crack pairing, and some others that I can't even remember. Psh.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

—**Hidden from Blue Eyes—**

**.**

Natsume smiles inwardly — he just made a new discovery: Ruka has long but thin eyelashes. They're not curled; just naturally curving upward. In the afternoon, Ruka's always taking his nap on Natsume's lap, under the shade of this cherry tree while the breeze is blowing just right — Natsume takes advantage by admiring Ruka's features.

It's only at this time of the day that Natsume can lean dangerously close to his friend. He placed a couple of fingers on one side of Ruka's face, feeling its smoothness and softness. He smiles again, how can a guy keep his skin like that at the age of puberty?

Ruka is really interesting that Natsume can't stop himself from observing him… that he's appreciating new things which he could just care less of.

Ruka also has a very cute nose, twitching like it's a mouse'. French genes, perhaps? High cheekbones like that of a girl, where did he get these? Unconsciously, Natsume's gaze travels down to his lips. There's a little gap between them, showing a bit of Ruka's perfect white teeth. What would it taste like? Would it be like his scent too? Would it be soft like what he had imagined?

Ruka sighs; and Natsume's tempted to simply kiss him. He leans in more, his breathing getting shallower, panicking a little because someone might discover his secret desire — completely ignoring the fact that Ruka himself…

"Nnnn… sume?"

… might wake up.

Natsume leans back slowly, feeling red and hot all over his face. The blonde opens his eyes, and then rubs them with his own hands. He's kind of… flushed. "Weird. For a moment there, I thought you were kissing me." he said.

He froze on his spot as his hands instantly got cold and sweaty. Ruka didn't see that, right? He's sleeping and it's very improbable that he caught him, correct?

"I wonder what it would taste like, if you did."

And Ruka dozed off once again, driving his brain into those animal-filled dreams; rendering Natsume speechless.

* * *

Ohohohoho~ Natsume is a pervy. I'll post the second chapter some other time. I can't find the third one so… I'll make another. Any suggestions? I mean, it has to be something with Ruka sleeping.


	2. Curves of His Body

Hi there! It's me, Banana-chan. I'm here to present you the second chapter of this fic!

**WARNING: This chapter is strictly for teens.** Have seen the T sign before entering? Yes, that. I'm carefully picking those, if not, I might as well give all my fics an M-rating.

Hey, you! Yes, you kid. Get out.

Bi bee: Make out? Make out?! Wow. Ruka's sleeping and he's making out with Natsume. Wow. It's a good suggestion for my next fic though. Thankies~

* * *

—**Hidden from Blue Eyes—**

Ruka moans, "Nnnn…", stomach flat on Natsume's soft king-sized bed. He whimpers lowly, cringing out of pain. Natsume sat on him as his hands began to press on the blonde's shoulders. Yes, it's very disturbing to see, but this is what Ruka had asked of…

…a full body massage.

What's wrong with that? Imai's really hard on him nowadays that she's shooting at him over and over again. He nearly lost a tooth. Wouldn't it be just right to have the warmest hands to do the job?

Ruka wails again, "N-not so hard, Natsume! You'll break my bones!" Natsume withdraws his hands — he had just hit something violet somewhere between the nape, and shoulder. He can just imagine how those balls hit him. "You're so rough." RUka murmured, sighing softly into that white pillow. He is just one of those who are hard to please.

The door swung open, and in came Iinchou. "Nogi-san, I brought — ", he paused at the scene, and ultimately taking his time to comprehend what these two are doing. Natsume's topless; black jogging pants covering half of his body whilst sitting on Ruka's waist. Ruka, oh Ruka! Lying like that below him, completely naked! Iinchou nearly had his nose bleed, seeing as it's only a thin piece of towel that Ruka is wearing over his buns.

"Ah! Tobita-san, thanks for fetching those. I really need it." Said Ruka, referring to that small bottle he's holding. Iinchou continued to step inside the Natsume's room, staggering at first and not wanting to come eye to eye with Natsume's indifferent stare. He drops Ruka the bottle, and then quickly sets off.

"...thanks?"

Ruka plops back down after handing it to Natsume. The said brunette begins to scrutinize the object at hand. _"Oil" it read. Oil. Lavender-scented oil (shameless plugging, minna-san XD). _Natsume raised a brow, puts some oil onto his hands, and goes back to massaging his friend. Ruka sighs dreamily as the scent filled his lungs, warm hands now pressing gently on his back — he falls asleep.

Growing fond of touching Ruka like this, Natsume began putting _something_. Some stress, maybe? Some love, yes? Natsume has never been associated with the word _passion, _but to his friend? He'll make exceptions.

He traced this small frame under his fingers; frame of which fits just right into his arms. His skin really is soft — creamy, in fact, that he can actually taste milk when he decides to run his tongue along it. Yummy.

His arms were delicate as they haven't experienced any weight-lifting; delicate to the extent that they seem like they'll break in any moment. His waist is thin and curving just right to his hips. Natsume moves from his position, and sits only by Ruka's side for better... inspection.

Does he dare to do it, and remove the towel from this body to expose _that_ part? Of course, not; or else Ruka would totally scream at him. But from here, Natsume can already tell how rounded _they_ are. How cunning it would be if he ever touches them... one squish won't hurt, right? Natsume ignores the temptation. Groping will only bring him to the brink of insanity. Moving on; Ruka's legs are quite long. There're no scars, and they're no worse than his back. He begins massaging them, hesitantly skipping the _good part. _Thighs were heavenly to the touch; Natsume bit his own lips at this.

Oops. It seems like Natsume got carried along that the oil nearly dried out. He looks at the bottle with one hand, while the other kept on pressing against a thigh. And just when he thought that he's at the best part he could ever touch, the door slams open for the second time.

Imai (Iinchou behind her), armed with a Baka-gun, says "And just what do you think you're doing?"

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

As Natsume can't think of any excuse in immediate, he's knocked out from his bed — courtesy of the damn airgun, of course. It hit him right on his face. Ruka wakes up at the commotion, "W-wah?" Just at the sight of the said gun, Ruka braced himself, but alas, not receiving any hit this time. Hotaru walks away, a satisfied smug graces her features. Iinchou mouths an apology to Ruka, and then follows Hotaru out of the scene.

Natsume shows up as he rubs his forehead, "Damn." He murmurs.

"You know, I get a free treatment from you, right?" he said, sitting back up onto his own bed. "Dammit. When did she show up?" Ruka just chuckles at him, well, still confused what just happened, but realized it when he took a clearer view of the empty bottle

"It's not my fault that Iinchou got the wrong bottle —still not my fault that you used it all up."

* * *

LOLOLOLOL. That's it. Natsume is a pervert. You know, he really hates Narumi, right? But really, aren't they practically the same? Only that, Natsume is more loyal, and that he's more... umm... perverted. :P

Did you like this? 'Cause you know, I'm grinning all the way while I was typing this (yes, I'm a pervert for these two). How about some suggestions, people? I still don't have the third chapter. Keep in mind that it has to be something with Ruka in an UNCONSCIOUS state. Sentimental or simply disturbing, it's okay!

Pfft. Now that I got a better look at this, I think it's rushed. D: Sad me.


	3. Lines of His Personality

Ihmahghad. I've been inactive! Forgive me, Ruka-sama! But Gakuen Heaven is so... err... not like my favourite couple! :)) Anyway, banana-chan is here to present you Hidden from Blue Eyes **CHAPTER 3!**

Careful though, it's gonna be really mushy (as Hunter's mom suggested). Ideas for CHAPTER 4 are very much welcome! So uhh... ENJOY!

* * *

Dawn, it is. Soft orange spreads across the entire academy, whispering indifferent sweeps. Dark clouds grasp at the sky — holding on tightly, joining forces with the heavy wind. The trees were running against the bus; fast but steady. Everybody's quiet, that the only thing they can hear were the low humming of the engine and the rain as it pit-patters on the bus' metal top. Natsume watches the tiny drops; they run diagonally along the bus' glass window. Even Ruka's golden retriever, Vayne (who he had brought with him today), sleeps right at the centre aisle. Not that anyone minds, anyway.

It was another fun Saturday at the Central Town. As how every Saturday should be, everyone went along to take some stress out of their systems. Fun, but tiring; it was because someone would pull here and there every now and then.

Now, these students silently thank the academy's architects for building this long road back to the dorms. They can rest for a little while, at least. The driver looks through the rear-view mirror; most had fallen asleep. He dimmed the lights for he knew how much they had drained their energy, and they had to call another last bus, sent especially for them.

Natsume briefly laughs — Ruka's head had been swaying left and right, trying to find a comfortable place to put his head on while he fights his tiredness (Natsume, you're so cruel!). He can't lean back on his chair as it can't provide any slope to lean back on.

A quick tug on his arm, Ruka's head landed on Natsume's shoulder. He intwined their fingers together, and then placed a chaste kiss on this blonde's forehead. He blushes for a moment for what immaturity he just did.

Rain's pouring down hard and fast. And it didn't help too much when the bus broke down middle way. Nobody moves and only goes back to sleep; it's actually a nice feeling to know that they didn't have to wake up for the rest of the evening. Ruka's anxious. He _has_ to get back; he needs to **go** (and we all know what _that_ means). Plus, he needs to feed all those little kittens!

Ruka stands up as he firmly grips on Vayne's leash, and without stopping, he steps into the rain headfirst. Natsume was, of course, baffled. It's too dark to see what's ahead, and the rain's too heavy for that thin frame. He too heads out, and follows his best friend. He's jealous; for Ruka won't think twice about his animals, that he can just leave Natsume for their sake.

The wind's very strong that waves and waves hit him like the crashes of thunder. He can't see Ruka through the fog; thus, forcing him to bring out a small flame from a finger. He chased Ruka.

When he did catch a sight of him, he hit him hard on the head. "Ow!" Ruka whimpered. "Idiot." And Natsume retorted. The blond only pouted at him —he knew exactly what that means. Natsume pulled him by his hand and started walking briskly. Ruka can barely catch up as he is being dragged by both Vayne and this mad best buddy.

"W-wait— "

Ruka blushes. He's not a kid anymore to be dragged on like this.

* * *

Vayne pulls his whole body around, trying to remove every bit of water from his silky coat, while Ruka helps him with a blow-dryer. Natsume, on the other hand, changes his clothes. It's been quite a while since Ruka had visited this room. It's not tidy, but it's not as bad as a junkyard...yet.

For the second time, Natsume says; "Idiot" as he throws a towel on Ruka's wet hair. "You'll catch a cold." Vayne agrees, "Woof!"

Let's say, your best friend threw a loaf of bread to you, but then, it doesn't feel like a loaf of bread — it felt more like a stone, and now, whilst trying to suppress your anger, you threw him quite a stupid comeback.

"STOP IT! AREN'T YOU TIRED OF PICKING ON ME?!"

"... I'm not picking on you, I'm just saying that you're gonna catch a cold if you don't dry up right away."

"Woof!"

"TALK FOR YOUR SELF!"

"Well, you're the one who decided to get yourself wet."

"WOOF!"

"SHUT UP, VAYNE!"

"And if it weren't for me dragging you like that, you'd still be on the road."

"WOOF!"

"DAMMIT, VAYNE! Asdfghjkl—qwertyuiop!"

* * *

Natsume glares/pouts over to Ruka's sleeping form on _his own_ special-star bed. He crossed his arms in front of him. Ruka suddenly stopped talking to him, laid Vayne next to him (as if to let the dog be a bodyguard against Natsume), and slept. _Where the hell d'ya think I'm sleeping? If you think I'm sleeping on the couch or on the floor, well, you're wrong._

A childish idea gnaws at him; he pushes Vayne out of the bed until a soft thud reached his ears. The poor dog whimpers, nonetheless, goes back to his sleep. Of course, why would a cat like Natsume want to snuggle into that dog's fur? _It's not because you're a dog... w-well, partly because you're a dog. _

He wrapped his arms around Ruka's shape, placed his nose on that neck, and used Ruka's scent as a sleeping pill (err... spray). Smells nice, Ruka smells really nice. His lips form a yawn, while his whole system shuts down. He might not know it, but tomorrow, for sure, he'd be woken up by Vayne's bite.

Ruka smirks in his faked sleep; after all, a feline is a feline.

(P.S. Natsume **IS** the most adorable cat there is in the entire world; heck, he'd even get jealous just because Ruka's not petting him)

* * *

Sorry for the late update. School's bringing me down. So before I get my penname erased from your minds, I made this chapter in a very rush way. Really, when I say very, it means it only took me minutes to complete this. I'm sorry for making some readers wait, and now I'm apologizing the second time because this turned out real bad.

ANYWAY, I'm putting this story on "COMPLETE" so people could find this easily (XD because each chapter is soooo unrelated from the previous one). Please continue reading my fics. :) And I hope I'll hear some ideas from you guys too (for the next chapters).

~banana-chan

I NEED INSPIRATIONS BADLY.

* * *

**MAJOR DARN. **I've finished writing this story a long time ago! I forgot to submit it! -_- Well, I thought it's not yet done, and I need to write more, thus bringing me to another Sloth demon (Dragon Age FTW). AHHHH. I decided to put all of my unfinished fics into one folder, and tried to see all these! Short attention span ruins me.

Well, I'm not cleaning this now (in the future, perhaps), and will submit it just the way I've finished it long time ago. D: I'm helpless, aren't I?


End file.
